


【LofXAO3】小纠葛

by batcat229



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Jealousy, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 网站拟人：白切黑正太!Lofter背刺（正面刺？）冰山贵妇!AO3的故事
Relationships: Archive of Our Own/Lofter (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 6





	【LofXAO3】小纠葛

**Author's Note:**

> 我看看能尽量全用官方中文名就用官方中文名？

乐乎刚被创造出来的时候就清楚自己不过是另一个网站的仿制品。他的父亲网易曾对他寄予厚望。他本该在高墙内填补汤博乐的空缺，但他那个独眼的红发邻居早已吸引了大家的注意力。

他失败了。

他本该死去，但他的父亲发现了那座隐秘的图书馆。

“你试试这个吧。”虽然他的眼里并没有任何期许。

乐乎在回自己住所的路上一直在想着那张模糊的照片。他并不在乎那座红顶白壁的图书馆里放着的是什么，他只知道，如果这次他再失败，他就会和他父亲地下实验室里的那些兄弟姐妹一样，要在无人问津的角落里默默死去了。

* * *

“请来我家做客吧！”乐乎把自己的住所搬到了那座图书馆对面。他强颜欢笑地向路过的人吆喝着，一副邻家小弟的乖巧模样。“我们是最好的中文同人平台！”

其实乐乎并不清楚“同人”是什么。他的仓库里堆满了各个访客留下的“作品”。如果有人前来寻找，他也只会随手指向贴着相同标签的乱货堆，让访客自行寻找。他倒是从来没有忘记过父亲让他成为社交平台的初衷。他永远会在自己住所的门厅里留出一片仿制贵妇沙龙的区域，让人们在此啜饮谈天。

这是他的父亲对他的告诫，只有人们愿意驻足观看的网站才能存活下去。

他偶尔也会在闲暇时观察自己对面的邻居。

那座图书馆比照片里看到的要宽大许多。但和乐乎常年吵杂的住所不同，偶尔匆匆路过或是沉浸其中的读者大都沉默寡言或是轻声细语。那座图书馆，宛如一位误闯喧嚣城市，格格不入但依然落落大方的牧羊女。

他也进入过那个图书馆。Archive of our own，和管理员同名的图书馆甚至没有中文名。那里当然也没有醒目的招牌，甚至没有路标，仅靠读者口口相传，像是什么不可言述的都市传说。

但乐乎不会忘记自己第一次与管理员会面时的窘境。

“ _您好，请问有什么能帮到您吗_ ？”站在柜台的管理员声线清冷，异国的语言更是加深了疏离感。

乐乎当然能听懂她在说什么。但当他看向那双宛如玻璃般无机质的眼眸时，乐乎看着自己的倒映，临阵脱逃了。

乐乎在门口戚戚地回看，洞开的大门仿若野兽的巨口。管理员依然表情冷漠地站在柜台，像是随时要被野兽撕咬殆尽地落难美人。

乐乎莫名心虚地继续逃回了自己的住所。

那位管理员的确只有在更换公告时才会出现在图书馆外，乐乎也因此有幸见过她几面。但他到底在慌什么？

乐乎甩了甩脑袋，试图摒弃无用的情绪，堆起微笑准备新一天的营业。


End file.
